jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Pent (Aegis)
Oliver Pent(オリバー・ペント, Oribā Pento) also known as The Red Zero(ザ レッド ゼロ; Za Reddo Zero), is the main antagonist of Volume 9 and Volume 11 of High School DxD: Aegis, serving as a foreshadower of the upcoming arc. He's a adopted son of Saquael Miyama, a adoptive sibling of all of the girls and Rei in the Lilith's Nest and former leader of Sekiryuu Runaways, now known as the Red Team. Despite his status as a 'villain', he's also the current host of the Longinus Boosted Gear, and such, the Red Dragon emperor of domination Ddraig. Appearance Oliver is a handsome, tall, skinny but aptilally fit young man with spiky and messy sick-white hair with a straight cowlick by the top of his head, sick-white eyes and fair skin. He's taller than Amaru, but not as tall as Hajime, Aria and Ix. Like the other children from the Miyama House, he has Shemhazai's named tatooed in his tongue to remind him as his position as a Light Eater. After the events of Volume 11 and his reappearance in Volume 12, he has a crimson-coloured right arm with claws and scales and a dragonic left eye with a scar underneath. For being a student from Gessen, he wears the typical white-colored proper uniform with black ties and shoes and cross-shaped indoor shoes. He wears usually black clothes and jeans during his free days. Personality History TBA Powers & Abilities Superhuman physiology - '''Despite being human, Oliver displays several times an absurd endurance against pain and injuries that would normally kill or severely cripple a normal one. Because of the experiments placed on him during his stay in the Miyama House, he can't feel or react to pain, since his own nervous system has been already shut down to it. He can at least feel dull pain, which he calls it a 'bother'. Even with some of his chakra gates closed and his magic circuits fried up, he could still summon his Balance Breaker, defeat Yoko and even put on a fight against Hajime. '''Master Swordsman - Immense Strength - Also limited to his human condition, Oliver has shown that he's extremely strong in comparison to young devils and even supernatural creatures. Also somehow immensily durable, he stands as one of the strongest humans besides his fellow runaways. Wit -''' Equipment Boosted Gear '''Boosted Gear( , Būsuteddo Gia) - Also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, is Oliver's sacred gear, listed as one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. However, for being weakened and damaged, to the point Ddraig is in a 'comatose-like' state, the Boosted Gear now takes the form of a small red gauntlet with golden spikes and green jewels that barely pasts from Oliver's wrist in his left arm. To summon it, Oliver calls for it's name. * BOOST -''' Boosted Gear's signature ability that doubles the user's power every 10 seconds. * 'TRANSFER -' Another of Boosted Gear's abilities that allows the user to transfer increased power to other people and object. * 'PENETRATE -' Crimson Gear Drive '''Crimson Gear Drive('' ) '- Also known as the '''Prototype Plate of the Red Dragon Emperor, is Oliver's sub-species Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear, in which he uses to defeat opponents in quick fights, in order to save energy for major battles for the Scale mail and his Pseudo-DxD. In this form, he possesses the basic abilities of Boosted Gear, while being protected by the lighter armor it creates. * Scale Mail Balance Breaker: Scale Mail -''' Boosted Gear's Balance breaker, The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon '''Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon( ), Angau Glas Welsh for Grey Death, Also known as the Grey sword of Demonic command, is a high-tier cursed demon sword of unknown origin. Trivia * His appearance and images are based on the character Ken Kaneki from the Tokyo Ghoul series. Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Characters (Aegis) Category:Male (Aegis) Category:Longinus (Aegis)